


xii. le pendu

by babelincoln



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Bottom Song Minho | Mino, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Jinwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babelincoln/pseuds/babelincoln
Summary: if it hadn’t seemed real before, the actual feeling of minho’s skin on his had brought him crashing down to reality. and although the annoyingly logical, forever anxious part of his brain tells him that this is wrong, unprofessional, and needs to stop- jinwoo's already a goner.





	xii. le pendu

it was an accident.  
  
he truly does think he’s got the dorm to himself. winner had been uncharacteristically busy as of late- he was trying to keep wise and not get his hopes up, but the packed schedules felt too much like he was actually accomplishing something. it was his dream- and the success of our twenty four (not to mention the explosion that was ‘really really’— yg group or not, nobody could have predicted that.) was a phenom that he was petrified to wake up from.  
  
jinwoo would never ever complain about it, not in a million years. he loves having schedules and he even loves being spread so thin. but, that said, it was difficult to find a second for some time to himself. the frustration had been building up the way it always does; and so, a free dorm was his ticket to relieve himself of some of that. it was perfectly natural and absolutely not something to be ashamed of. everybody masturbates.  
  
the porno playing on his laptop only really serves to get him hard. once he gets going, he loses focus. the “straight” guy bouncing up and down on his screen pales in comparison to the object of his affections- it takes mere minutes for his mind to have completely wandered in the direction of song minho. whether or not he’d admit it out loud, it always does.

it’s minho’s face he imagines contorting in ecstasy as he jerks off. he used to feel guilty, but it’s become so commonplace now that he doesn’t have to energy to dedicate to regret. three years since debut and all those years before; if he felt bad everytime he fantasized about song minho, he’d never have time to feel anything else. and right now, he’s much too focused on feeling good.

his mind paints the picture so gorgeously. minho slick with sweat, writhing as jinwoo makes him feel fucking amazing. the bob of his adam’s apple as he pants with each of jinwoo’s thrusts- closing tightly around jinwoo’s cock as he shoots all over his abs.

jinwoo, again, shall point out that he is one hundred percent sure he’s alone, and so he makes no effort to stop the moans from escaping his parted lips as he tugs fast at his cock. he pictures minho, smiling cheekily at the fact he came first, dragging his fingers up his abs, through his own cum, and licking it off slowly. that’s the point that jinwoo starts to get a little dizzy, and he starts stroking himself faster as, with no concern for volume, he moans minho’s name.

when the door creaks open, jinwoo’s blood goes cold. the first reaction is to jump up- hand still wrapped around his erect cock on full display. the second is to snap the laptop shut and third to turn sharply to face a blank-faced minho. fourth is to start stuttering, and it’s only as minho’s eyes cast downwards that jinwoo realises he’s standing, junk in hand, in nothing but a t-shirt; like some pervy winnie the pooh.

he begins to scramble for his shorts on the floor, balling them up and holding them protectively in front of his crotch- as if there’s any point in protecting his image of innocence now. minho doesn’t say anything, though. he just stares. he doesn’t speak up until jinwoo’s just about to start scrambling for words again.

from an uncharacteristic small, unreadable voice, the words are as follows; “you said my name.”

rapidly, excuses tumble from jinwoo’s lips- he stutters out something illegible about “the one from shinee”- but he’s brought to silence as minho steps forward.

“it’s okay.” minho says. “hyung, do you like me?”

jinwoo feels backed into a corner and afraid, but when he nods and minho smiles gently, that’s replaced by something a little warmer; albeit his confusion boosts threefold.

“if you like me,” minho says, “can i help you out?”

the line sounds so unreal; so lifted from porn, and the whole scene is so surreal that jinwoo really has to hold back his laughter. the last thing he wants to do, though, is offend minho. not right now, for sure. so, after giving himself a few seconds not to choke on his words, he offers another nod.

“hyung, can… would you say yes out loud?” minho says. “you don’t have to let me, but if you want it, i need the yes to be as clear as it can be.”

jinwoo nods again, a little more eagerly. he’s still a little in shock- but the excitement of the situation builds and builds within him as he slowly comes to grips with the fact that this is real and happening. “yes. i’d like for you to help me out, minho.”

minho approaches slow, as if he’s scared to spook his hyung; and that’s a fair assessment. if jinwoo’s resting expression was “deer in the headlights”, he imagines he looks somewhat petrified at the moment. he’s had a fair share of hookups in his time; lest his baby face cause one to forget that he’s in his late twenties now, and has experienced life, but he’s never hooked up with minho. and that’s scary, because he had never once imagined that minho would be interested. even if there was a tiny sliver of hope that had lived in him ever since he found out that minho was into boys too; jinwoo had always pushed it down. you don’t get far in this industry without learning how to keep from getting your hopes up.

but soon enough, song minho is kneeling in front of jinwoo, looking up at him; and god, jinwoo thinks the image alone is enough to dye the edges of his vision red. he pulls his shirt over his head and drops it to the floor; finding it hard to feel anything less than awkward in nothing but a shirt, and minho smiles up at him gently.

“you should show your body off more often, hyung.” he says archly, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss underneath jinwoo’s nape. jinwoo can feel his brain pounding in his head; and his cock throbs in time. if it hadn’t seemed real before, the actual feeling of minho’s skin on his had brought him crashing down to reality. and although the annoyingly logical, forever anxious part of his brain tells him that this is wrong, unprofessional, and needs to stop- he’s already a goner.

minho continues to kiss downwards, over the plains of jinwoo’s toned body, and over the short tufts of hair decorating jinwoo’s crotch. he briefly feels self conscious- ordinarily he liked to rid himself of each and every strand of hair that grew below his ears, but he hadn’t bothered to be as thorough lately- after all, it wasn’t as if he thought anybody would see any time soon. however, minho doesn’t seem to mind, and any worries he has are soon erased, alongside everything else in his head, as minho begins to kiss alongside the length of his cock.

jinwoo can’t help but moan; and he wants to throw his head back, but he would never risk a second of seeing minho like this. he’d daydreamed about this for what seems like years. and yet, as minho’s tongue traces pointedly across the underside of his length, all jinwoo’s built up expectations are long beyond met; because this feels better than he could have ever possibly imagined.

minho stares up with a wicked look in his eyes as he wraps his lips around the head of jinwoo’s cock. he doesn’t break eye contact for a second, and instinct beats out jinwoo’s nerves as his delicate fingers push themselves into the short strands of minho’s hair. minho hums in approval, and jinwoo is halfway to smiling when he’s distracted by the way minho hollows his cheeks and sucks the cock into his mouth, his tongue smoothing over the warm skin as he pushes it deeper, past his throat. this time, jinwoo can’t help himself but to let his head roll back, a curse falling out of his mouth with the sweetness of a prayer. and then, minho begins to bob his head, fucking jinwoo into his throat again and again. jinwoo’s grip on minho’s hair tightens, as moans spill from his lips.

“fuck, minho-ya-“ he pants, doing his best to keep himself from abandoning control and thrusting deeper into minho’s throat- jinwoo doesn’t know how much the younger can take, after all, and he’d hate to push him past his limit. well enough, as minho pulls off seconds later, lips dragging their way up jinwoo’s cock and releasing with a slick little pop, and he smiles at him- looking way too cute for what he’d just been doing.

“you’re amazing.” jinwoo says, and minho rests his chin on his hip, his own spit smearing across his cheek as he rests it against jinwoo’s cock. this is an image jinwoo could get used to seeing, and he wished more than anything he could take a picture; but even he doesn’t lack that much common sense, and if anybody were to get into his phone, it would be minho who was incriminated.

“thanks, hyung.” minho mutters, voice already strained as he regains his breath, and jinwoo’s hand slides out of his hair and down to caress his cheek.

“so pretty.” jinwoo thinks out loud, and he feels minho’s face heat up a little. he smirks- he’d known minho to be a perfectionist, but he hadn’t considered that the kid might have a praise kink. it’s interesting, to say the least.

jinwoo doesn’t have much time to dwell on the discovery, because as minho’s breath is caught, he doesn’t waste a second more, taking jinwoo back into his mouth and sucking in deep- although not so far past his throat this time, and jinwoo wonders if perhaps minho had overshot before. it’s no huge loss, though, because minho curls his tongue with each withdrawal as he rocks his head back and forth, and jinwoo is almost too far lost in pleasure to wonder how he got so good at this. a string of colourful words escape jinwoo’s usually careful mouth, and he finds both hands back in minho’s hair, tugging harshly. minho shivers before him, his large hand running up jinwoo’s thigh. his lips draw back, focusing their attention to suckling around the head of jinwoo’s cock as his hands smears the spit from his shaft down to his balls, massaging them gently, the saliva warm and sensitive against his blushing skin.

minho’s tongue dances along jinwoo’s slit, and a harsh jolt in his stomach his him instinctively pulling his hips back. minho’s moan almost sounds like a growl as he pulls jinwoo back, a hand grabbing his little hip and holding it in place. his tongue runs back along his tip, and jinwoo makes a high pitched noise as his skin erupts in goosebumps, feeling oversensitive.

“stop, stop-” he pants out, and minho does so immediately, both hands dropping to his lap as he pulls away from jinwoo, looking up at him with pure concern across his strong features.

“are you okay?” he asks, voice serious, eyes searching jinwoo’s face, looking a little panicked.

“yeah- yes, i’m more than okay.” jinwoo says, and when minho doesn’t look convinced, jinwoo hooks his fingers under his chin, his thumb stroking his jaw. “that was just- if you kept doing that, i was going to cum already.”

relief is visible on minho’s face, and he laughs a little, pressing a kiss to jinwoo’s hip. “it’s okay if you cum, hyung.”

jinwoo shakes his head a little, gentle smile ever present. “yeah, but i was kind of hoping i would fuck you first.”

minho blinks, head tilting slightly. “huh. y’know something hyung, i kinda assumed you were a bottom.”

jinwoo laughs- he’d heard the same sentiment from the moment he first became sexually active; but a small part of him is spiked with nerves. “yeah, you and the rest of the world. so, uh… does that mean that you don’t want to…”

“oh!” minho springs to his feet, his head shaking frantically as he pulls jinwoo close to him. “not at all. i like both.”

minho pulls him into a kiss, and jinwoo doesn’t hesitate to kiss back, wrapping his hands around minho’s waist and pulling him closer. he can taste himself on the other’s tongue, and he doesn’t know if it makes him narcissistic that that’s kind of a turn on. he decides, for once, not to overthink it. it’s kind of impossible to think about anything, not when his cock is rubbing up against minho’s jeans, and the deep moan minho empties into his mouth has his brain leaping close to feral. he pushes minho backwards, watching happily as he stumbles and falls back onto the bed, laughing as he looks up at him with a fake wounded expression.

“that was mean.” minho taunts, twisting himself to lay back straight on the bed, and jinwoo chuckles as he straddles his lap, hands pushing underneath his shirt and trailing up the toned planes of his abdomen.

“i can be meaner.” jinwoo smirks, pushing the fabric up his body. minho raises his arms obediently, and jinwoo coos a little as he whips the t-shirt from his body, dropping to off the side of the bed. “so pretty.”

he leans in, lips pressing against minho’s neck. he litters a few kisses down to his collar bone, and minho reacts perfectly, moaning quietly with his fingers wrapping around the back of jinwoo’s head. it’s not until jinwoo reaches below-collar territory that he lets his mean streak out, teeth nipping at minho’s flesh, sucking a dark mark onto his tanned skin. minho’s laugh is swallowed by his moan, and he pushes jinwoo away in good humour.

“hyung!” he says, pretending to whine. “you’re proving the concealer to cover that up.”

“i guess it’s worth it.” jinwoo giggles as he sits up straight, fingers trailing over the already reddening patch of skin, proud of the toothprints left behind.

“if you’re going to bite anything,” minho starts, shifting underneath him, turning onto his stomach. he wiggles his ass underneath jinwoo. “shouldn’t it be this?”

jinwoo doesn’t have to be told twice, and shifts onto his knees, putting enough space between their bodies to slide minho’s jeans down, blinking a little in surprise when he sees he’s not wearing any underwear- but he has very few complaints. he takes a minute to admire the sight. minho’s ass may not be the thickest in the word, but it’s small and pert, and jinwoo is pretty sure it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. leaving minho’s pants around his knees, jinwoo takes him up on his challenge, bending over and trapping the tight flesh between his teeth. minho yelps below him, before erupting into laughter, grabbing a pillow and tossing it behind him. it clocks jinwoo on the head, and jinwoo lets up, rubbing over minho’s ass cheek gently.

“can i eat you out?” jinwoo asks, and minho nods enthusiastically.

“i thought you’d never ask.” he jokes, wriggling his ass in jinwoo’s grip.

jinwoo takes minho’s cheeks in each hand, sliding down the bed as he spreads them apart. the sight of minho’s hole is beautiful, and before he can really register what he’s doing, jinwoo spits upon it. he blushes slightly as it hits him just how lewd his actions are, but the little shiver he gets from minho in response tells him that the younger didn’t have any qualms with it. with the pads of his middle and pointer fingers, jinwoo smooths his saliva over minho’s hole, devouring the hushed, needy sound that minho sighs out, his hips arching upwards into the touch. jinwoo can’t fight back his smirk ad he leans in, flicking a pointed tongue across minho’s entrance. minho is more responsive than jinwoo expected, hissing upon the contact. he pushes his ass backwards, as if he’s trying to follow jinwoo’s tongue, and the idea of that alone is enough to make jinwoo’s cock twitch. he decides he better give minho what he wants, pressing his tongue against minho’s hole and pushing past his entrance. minho gasps, and he moans and he whines, and every little noise is poison trickery to jinwoo. the more he tastes minho, the drunker he gets- he doesn’t know where they go from here, and if it’ll all be over as soon as it’s over, but he knows that there’s no getting over the boy now. jinwoo is the hanged man, and minho’s little noises as control slips further and further away from him are the most beautiful noose he’d ever encountered.

jinwoo pulls away with a lewd little slurp, wiping saliva from his chin before resting it on the soft curve of minho’s ass. “baby,” he says, not really realising what he’s saying until it’s too late. if minho reads into it, he doesn’t show it.

“yeah?” minho asks, and his voice is a breath, tender and docile. maybe jinwoo falls in love with that.

“there’s lube in the bedside drawer.” he says, while sliding minho’s jeans the rest of the way down his legs and dropping them to the floor, thoroughly shattering the romance. is there a pretty way to say it? maybe, but jinwoo’s brain is clouded. minho lets out a shaky little laugh as he slides a little up the bed to reach, rummaging through all jinwoo’s trinkets and keepsakes and nonsense, passing back a travel-sized bottle. maybe it’s jinwoo’s meanstreak that keeps him from rubbing it between his fingers to warm the cool liquid up, but he doesn’t- pouring some onto his fingers and rubbing it against his hole. minho all but whimpers as the cold comes into contact with his hot skin, and jinwoo adores it, smiling happily to himself. he circles his finger slowly around minho’s opening, purposefully dragging it out, before pushing in, letting out a moan of his own as he feels minho’s muscles clench around his finger. he feels impossibly tight, and jinwoo can feel the precum leaking from his own cock as he imagines how it’ll feel to fuck song minho, after so many years of fantasising about just that.

“hyung-“ minho mutters clumsily, cut off by his own moan as jinwoo slips his finger down to the knuckle. jinwoo laughs affectionately.

“you’re so cute.” he compliments, slowly pulling his finger back out to the first joint and pushing back in again, keeping his pace slow and torturous, fucking his digit into the younger at his own leisure.

the compliment makes minho shiver, and once more, jinwoo finds himself equal parts entertained and reverent. “you’re so fucking cute.” he echoes, watching minho squirm, bringing his spare hand down to slap the younger’s ass. it’s not too harsh, waiting to gauge minho’s reaction- but when he hears minho’s needy little whimper, he barely even brings before delivering a second, much harder strike.

“hyung…” minho moans, tucking his face into one of jinwoo’s pillows. rubbing his hand softly over the struck cheek, jinwoo smiles softly as he leans in to give the already reddening skin a little peck. he doesn’t stop fucking his finger slowly into minho; but as minho’s thighs begin to shake, jjnwoo decides to offer a modicum of grace, slipping out and rubbing his middle and pointer finger slowly around each side of minho’s entrance, pushing in together in tandem after jinwoo pours a little more lube onto minho’s hole.

with the second finger, jinwoo truly appreciates how tight minho is, and he groans viscerally, feeling him stretch open with every push of his hand. minho moans like a baby, and each sound is more angelic to the last, voice straining and feathering off, reaching octaves that his naturally deep voice has to warp to hit, sounding unnatural and broken. it’s driving jinwoo insane; and he thinks that maybe what he might be learning about himself tonight is that: maybe he doesn’t have the self-discipline to not fuck his members, but he’s certainly patient when it comes to teasing. it doesn’t hurt, of course, when the person at the receiving end of such cruel behaviour is so gorgeous, nor receives it so beautifully and eagerly- and the goosebumps along minho’s spine and the need-fuelled quaking of his thighs would have been more than enough confirmation of that; were minho not whining ‘yes yes yes’ under his breath like a dirty prayer.

jinwoo adds a third finger to his torture, but minho can’t take the wait any longer, and with a breathless voice he turns around to look at jinwoo as best he can, desperation in his eyes. “please hyung,” he says, the words alone enough to spark something dark in jinwoo’s stomach. “please fuck me.”

who is jinwoo to deny a request from someone so pretty and so holy?

gently, as if he is handling gold and diamonds, jinwoo shifts minho onto his back, his hands caressing his sides, running slowly up to the his underarms and back down to his hips, where their grip tightens, tugging him harshly down to level. jinwoo pulls minho’s ass up onto his lap, legs falling to either side of jinwoo’s body as the older grabs the lube, rushing to coat his cock- painfully ignored and sensitive as it’s ever been- with the cold lubricant. minho stares hungrily, lips parted as he reaches down to stroke his own cock in time, the trepidations of his thighs selling his desire even stronger now they’re pressing up against jinwoo’s waist.

“are you sure you want this?” jinwoo asks again, voice soft and sincere, looking minho in the eyes. minho’s eyes answer yes immediately, but jinwoo waits to hear it from him unmistakably, the same respect that minho had given jinwoo. minho nods- jinwoo smiles, a hand rubbing soothingly into his trembling hand, and he shakes his head a little. “use your words, baby.”

“yes.”

it’s all jinwoo needs to hear. he leans forward, folding minho nearly in half, pressing a deep kiss to minho’s lips. it’s passionate and heavy, full of emotion and full of confession; that all of jinwoo’s dark fantasies about minho had been a whole other iceberg, silent confession that more feelings lie here than minho may have knowingly signed up for. minho, though, kisses back with just as much subtext, one of his back hands wrapping around the back of jinwoo’s neck.

jinwoo can use this position, and minho halts in his tracks, breath staggering as he feels jinwoo’s tip press against his entrance. jinwoo doesn’t break the kiss, the hand which isn’t preoccupied guiding himself inside minho grips tightly into his short hair, tilting his head back as he sucks gently on minho’s tongue. it’s a distraction, as jinwoo pushes slowly in, opening minho’s tight hole up. minho is unbelievably tight, his body clinging to jinwoo like it won’t ever let up, and jinwoo can’t help but groan loudly, his voice mixing with the forced high pitch of minho’s, whining untethered as he’s stretched open. jinwoo keeps it slow and gentle, pushing in as much as minho can take and stalling, allowing him to grow used to the feeling for as long as it takes. this feeling is more than enough for jinwoo at any rate, the tight heat of minho is magical, and jinwoo can’t believe he gets the honour of experiencing it. as he waits for a green light go, jinwoo once more acknowledges that this is actually fucking happening, and he can’t believe his luck. his feeling for minho had been stirring inside him from that very first day. things like this didn’t happen to jinwoo; he didn’t just get when he wanted out of nowhere. not in reward for behaviour he would otherwise feel he ought to be ashamed of. he takes advantage of minho’s eyes screwing shut to pinch himself, but he doesn’t wake up. it’s real.

“okay…” minho says, and it sounds like he’s working hard to find his voice as he wraps his legs around jinwoo’s waist, continuing to pleasure himself in the mean time, his knuckles scraping against jinwoo’s abdomen as he strokes himself. smiling cheekily, jinwoo grabs minho’s wrist and pulls his hand away from himself. he takes its counterpart too, pinning them above minho’s head and smiling down at him lovingly as he starts to shift, slowly rocking his hips back, withdrawing almost completely as he moves back in at a slow pace.

minho’s face is lit up by bliss, eyes closing once more as his head pushes back against his pillow, hips stuttering already. jinwoo transfers grip of minho’s wrists to one hand, freeing up a second to run along minho’s cheek softly. “open your eyes, baby boy.” jinwoo says, quiet as soothing, continuing to rock into minho at a slow and comfortable pace. “I want to see them.”

minho does it as best he can, opening halfway and directing a hooded gaze into jinwoo’s doe eyes. minho was such a flirt, and was social with such an enviable ease, that jinwoo had expected the younger to take easy control, but despite jinwoo having heard a couple instances of evidence through thin dorm room walls that this wasn’t minho’s first time, he seems a little inexperienced. for that reason, jinwoo isn’t too hard on him, even as he picks up the pace he keeps it gentle and soft.

minho’s eyes can only hold jinwoo’s gaze for so long, eventually rolling back despite minho’s valiant effort to keep them steady. jinwoo leans in to kiss minho as he keeps up the steady but soft pace, but a few seconds in, minho makes a guttural noise, one of need and desperation.

“hyung.. fuck. please fuck me harder.”

the words are so filthy that the cause jinwoo to growl, stalling his movements completely as he tilts his head, a foxlike smile painting his dollface. “you want me to fuck you harder?” he echoes, just to be a pain, and minho nods eagerly, whole body trembling. jinwoo lets go of minho’s wrists, sitting back and lifting his legs from his waist over his shoulders. when he leans back forward to give minho a chaste little kiss, jinwoo draws out slowly, before thrusting hard back into minho. the new position reaches even deeper, and jinwoo knows it hits minho where it needs to- if nothing else, from the way his voice cracks mid-moan in a way that makes minho blush beet red, swearing under his breath.

it’s music to jinwoo’s ears, minho sounding so broken and all because of him. now he’s been given permission to go let go and stop holding back, he pounds into minho with a force he’s not even sure he had in him, each thrust angled to reach minho’s sweet spot. jinwoo watches in awe as minho completely unravels, eyes rolling back and mouth hanging open dumbly, moans and whines pouring out of his mouth as jinwoo fucks him hard, the sounds of hips slapping plush rear echoing across jinwoo’s bedroom. minho is putty in jinwoo’s hands at the moment, but jinwoo thinks the opposite is going to be true in the bigger picture. the way minho feels as he fucks him, right and gripping him like a second skin, jinwoo doesn’t know that he’ll ever be able to move on, now. he’s whipped, forevermore he’ll be minho’s walking property, and honestly. he’s more than okay with that concept.

minho is the first to come undone, voice hitching each time jinwoo pounds into him. even though jinwoo had long stopped restraining his hands, minho hadn’t touched himself again, reaching his finish from jinwoo’s cock instead. it’s a beautiful sight with no warning in the slightest, bursting out fourth with a long-drawn moan, making a mess out of his body and the thighs between them and jinwoo on top. jinwoo watches as if he’s watching a miracle be performed; and if it isn’t the image unfolding in front of him that makes him reach his own climax, it’s the way minho’s orgasm makes his muscles tighten, clenching harder around jinwoo’s cock. jinwoo’s moan is breathy and internal, finishing deep inside minho. he gives the younger a sloppy kiss, sealing the deal, and the two lay with each other for a good while, jinwoo shifting minho’s legs from his shoulders and into a more comfortable position. jinwoo rubs minho’s arms, comforting him as he shakes, coming down from the high he’d been fucked into. there’s a long silence, enjoying each other, but before that can turn into processing what the fuck just happened, minho breaks it.

“i should get cleaned up.” he says, pulling away and standing from the bed, a little unsteady as his legs continue to shake. something tells jinwoo that if he lets him go now, this will all fade away and become a distant memory that is ignored and refuses to talk about. jinwoo knows he has to be brave, and he calls out to the younger just as he’s reaching the door. it’s now or never.

“minho, i-” is all he gets through it, because minho smiles knowingly as he turns around.

“i know. me too.”

“you’ll come back after?”

“i’ll come back after.”

**Author's Note:**

> i spent months worldbuilding my last fic only to use like 5% of that info in a very emotionally draining 2 write character study that got 40 hits because i combined a small niche with an even smaller niche so i need a win and i needed to be self indulgent. i've literally never in my life written a smut fic before so if it's good... thank u... if its bad... it's okay because i don't know if i'll ever write such balls to the wall smut ever again fddfh


End file.
